sarahpedia_the_sarah_lee_jones_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Lou Schiemer
Louis "Lou" Scheimer (October 19, 1928 – October 17, 2013) was an American producer, one of the original founders of Filmation, an animation company, and also credited as an executive producer of many of its cartoons.1 Early in Filmation's history, Scheimer also contributed a number of guest or secondary voices for the various productions. Amongst these was the voice of N'kima, Tarzan's monkey companion in Tarzan, Lord of the Jungle (1976–81). He co-produced Star Trek: The Animated Series, for which he won the Daytime Emmy Award for Outstanding Entertainment - Children's Series.3 Scheimer played a significant role in the creation of the cartoon He-Man and the Masters of the Universe and Bravestarr.4 Aside from being the executive producer, he was also co-credited for the series' musical score under the pseudonym "Erika Lane" (which combined the names of his daughter Erika and son Lane),4 and it had also been used as a character name on the 1967 Filmation series Fantastic Voyage. He became a voice actor for the show (as he had done for many of his company's previous productions), going under the pseudonym "Erik Gunden". The last name was taken from his father's original surname: "Gundenscheimer" (which was later shortened to Scheimer). The first name was Lou's middle name, which he was not given by his parents, but instead by his wife Jay, who felt that he should have one. Scheimer's contribution to the cast was in fact most notable as he voiced several supporting characters, including Orko (and other characters with a similar Smurfs-voice), Stratos, King Randor and others. The reason producer Lou Scheimer performed the voices for so many supporting characters was that the "official" voice actors were contracted to perform no more than three different voices per episode. And since there were usually only three regular cast members working on each show, Lou would fill in the rest of the male cast. This is also why his wife Jay and daughter Erika did various small parts in the first season of He-Man. During the second season of He-Man, and all of She-Ra, Erika Scheimer received an onscreen credit as an actor and also directed the voice actors, and she and her father would record the remaining voices on their own later, because Lou did not see himself as a "proper" actor and was ashamed of recording together with the other voice actors due to severe budget restrictions. The pitch of his voice was often changed by using a "harmonizer", which could control the pitch without altering the speed of the sound.5 The animated series also pioneered a type of programming known as first-run syndication. Also a first was the storyline being based on an action figure toy; prior to this time, FCC regulations had prohibited any type of children's programming being based on a toy. Scheimer transformed He-Man from a graphically violent version of Conan the Barbarian into a pro-social character, who imparted a life lesson to impressionable viewers in each episode.67 Scheimer's daughter Erika also performed supporting female voices and occasional voice-acting for young boy characters. She would later star in the follow-up series She-Ra, which Scheimer also produced.7 Lou was also credited for helping to compose the theme music for both the He-Man and She-Ra series, under his pseudonym 'Erika Lane'. In the late 1990s, Scheimer returned to the field of animation. A Dutch investment company, Dreamweavers, NV., approached Lou with a concept based on an off-kilter Dutchman's renderings of characters aimed at young adults. Scheimer went into production on Robin and the Dreamweavers, an adult animated feature film. Robin, the first human to be born in cyberspace, battles Triple XXX: an evil siren who desires an earthly body, and who gains power through mankind's baser carnal desires. The movie, which has been compared to the majority of Ralph Bakshi's work, was never distributed. Scheimer also provided consultation work for Gang of Seven (G7) Animation. The Lou Scheimer Gallery at the ToonSeum, a museum of comic and cartoon art in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, is named in his honor. Scheimer voiced characters for other Filmation cartoons besides He-Man. Most notably, he provided the voice to "Dumb Donald" on the long-running Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids. He was also the voice of Legal Eagle and the Brown Hornet's sidekick Stinger. He likewise served as the voice-over narrator during the opening credits of the majority of Filmation shows and cartoons. In Jason of Star Command and Space Academy, he was consistently heard as generic voices over intercoms. In the live-action series The Ghost Busters, which starred Forrest Tucker alongside Larry Storch with Bob Burns, his was the voice of "Zero", the unseen boss of the main characters. Scheimer also provided the voices of Stubby on The New Adventures of Gilligan (1974), Bat-Mite, the Bat-Computer and Clayface (first two appearances) on The New Adventures of Batman (1977), Mo on Space Sentinels (1977), Spinner and Scarab on Tarzan and the Super 7's Web Woman (1978), Mighty Mouse on The New Adventures of Mighty Mouse and Heckle and Jeckle (1979)8, Tom Cat, Jerry Mouse, Spike, Tuffy, Droopy, Slick Wolf and Barney Bear on The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show (1980)91011, the Master Sports Computer and Queen Vanda's Computer on Sport Billy (1980), Bumper on Gilligan's Planet, and Tracy the Gorilla on Ghostbusters (1986). Category:Voice Actors